Beautiful
by Lemon Vases
Summary: Kisara is looking throughout the palace to find Seto but finds Mana instead. Sparkleshipping One-shot. Yuri. Femslash. Lemon.


**I decided Sparkleshipping this time because I can't find any lemons for them! :(**

 **I hope you enjoyyyyy ;D**

* * *

Kisara bit her lip, confused with the palace's layout. She crept through the shadows trying to find Priest Seto's chambers and realising the palace looked different at night than it did during the day. She knew she shouldn't be out of her allocated room so she couldn't ask the guards for directions. She didn't want to risk getting into trouble.

She smiled once she found a familiar looking urn, she tiptoed past it before finding a door that looked remarkably like Seto's and knocked.

There was silence.

She bit her lip and slowly pushed the door open. The room was basked in moonlight with a faint glow from a candle by the bed.

The figure under the sheets moved and Kisara noticed that the frame was a lot smaller than Seto's. She was about to back away, not wanting to disturb the person but was faced with a girl with unruly brown hair and curious eyes.

Mana having heard the door open, lifted her head up, her eyes widening at the white haired beauty that had entered the room. She stared at her for a few seconds, taken aback by her usual beauty before realising who it was.

"Are you Kisara?" Mana asked, her voice soft in the darkness. Mana had heard about her from eavesdropping on Priest Seto's conversation with Shada.

The white haired girl nodded, unsure whether she should enter the room or not. She weighed the pros and cons, figuring at the end that maybe the girl may be able to help her.

"Can I come in?" Kisara asked, her voice gentle as the spring breeze.

"Yes," Mana agreed, wanting to see more of the girl's alluring beauty. She sat up on her bed, using her bed sheets to cover her nudity and watched the delicate girl float into the room.

She sat on the bed by Mana's feet, allowing them both to take a proper look of each other. Mana held her breath as she stared at Kisara. She noticed her soft blue eyes, gentle pink mouth and long white hair, making her look like an angel she heard stories about.

Kisara looked at the smaller girl, noting that she had blue-green eyes that were rounder than she had ever seen. She was beautiful which was accentuated by her youth. She trailed her eyes down, observing how she clutched onto the blanket, making her wonder if she was wearing anything underneath, making her bite her lip.

"Did you need any help with something?" Mana asked lowering her voice so it sounded velvety, not wanting to be caught staring.

Kisara wasn't listening at first, having been entranced by the way the brunette moved her generous lips. She blinked when she realised she had to respond. "Uh... Yes, I was looking for Priest Seto."

Mana bit her lip, wanting to both tease the girl about the grouchy Priest but having a sense of disappointment wash over her.

"His chambers are on the other side, you're going to have to get past the guards," Mana informed, knowing that was what the girl would like to hear.

Kisara pursed her lips, not wanting to leave the girl yet. "Can you come with me?" She asked and delicately brushed back her white bangs to behind her ear.

Mana bit her lip, not wanting to have to explain her nakedness especially she was beginning to tingle. It wasn't for any reason but for the heat, she never expected anyone to enter her room.

"You're going to have to give me a moment," Mana whispered, feeling her face get flushed. "I need to put on some clothes."

Kisara's eyes widened, she had been right all along. She nodded, knowing to look away but finding that she couldn't. She felt a need to gaze at the smaller girl's body, to see if it was as beautiful as her face.

Mana, not finding anything too odd about being naked in front of another woman she had been so in front of Isis before, dropped the covers and expose her supple breasts.

Mana was about to get up but was stopped when she heard a gasp from Kisara. Mana looked back, the white haired girl now had a red face, staring intently at her plump mounds.

"Is something the matter?" Mana asked, suddenly started to feel self conscious under the scrutiny of the beautiful girl.

Kisara didn't say anything, an inkling of desire started to ignite in between her legs. "You're so beautiful," Kisara breathed before she realised she opened her mouth. She quickly diverted her gaze.

Mana felt her cheeks reddened, never have been complimented like this before. She grabbed her naked breasts, her nipples hardening against her palm as she continued to look at the other girl. She bit her lip.

"You think so?" Mana asked, hoping for the other girl to not be embarrassed. Kisara looked back up, the moonlight and soft candle light kissing Mana's skin perfectly.

"Yes. Very," Kisara admitted.

"Thank you," Mana beamed and dropped her hands. Not minding to show her assets if they were going to be admired. "Do you want to get going?"

Kisara bit her lip. Desire washing over her body, the thought of Seto going out of the window. She loved him and was attracted to him but found that she liked to look at women too. She had always pondered what it would like to be with one.

Kisara felt her own nipples erect and press against the sheer material of her simple tunic. Mana's eyes fell from Kisara's gaze to her bodice, her teats were pressed to the material, making Mana wonder what her breasts looked like. Were they as beautiful as she was?

"C-can I-I - " Kisara stuttered before abandoning the idea altogether and looking away. She didn't even know the smaller girl's name but was struck so much by her youthful beauty.

Mana took a moment to decipher what she could have meant. She nodded, hoping that whatever it was it increased the feeling that was starting to throb in between her legs.

Kisara blinked in surprise and slowly raised her hands to the tanned girl's breasts. Her pale skin contrasted against them but nothing felt more right than massaging them softly.

Mana let out a low moan, surprised that she could even make that sound at a simple touch. She shuffled forward wanting more of Kisara's touch and closed her eyes as the girl knead her mounds.

"This feels nice..." Mana purred and clutching onto the sheets.

Kisara smiled, the soft sounds from the brunette exciting her body. She leaned forward so her thighs brushed against Mana's covered knees and thumbed her nipples. Her own nipples tingling with a wonderful sensation.

Kisara continued to work her hands, the softness not something she could quiet get over. She began to lean closer and closer and pressed her lips to the intersection between the heavenly goods.

Mana inhaled sharply and opened her eyes, finding that the white haired woman had started to kiss her chest. She didn't protest instead she pressed her face closer, encouraging her to take her breasts into her mouth to continue the wonderful sensations coursing through her.

Kisara hummed as she sucked onto the brunette's nipple, feeling a liquid leave her nether regions. She took out the tip of her tongue and outlined the areole and lathered the teat with saliva before kissing down the breast and up the other. She repeated the treatment, finding that her lips had a mind of their own as they worked themselves.

Once she felt she was done, she pulled away, surprised to find her hands perched on the girl's bare curved hips.

"Thank you... I never - I never got your name?" Kisara muttered sheepishly, not bothering to move back.

Mana giggled, finding Kisara awfully cute. She wanted to kiss her angelic, soft looking lips. "I'm Mana."

"Mana," Kisara repeated, trying to name out for herself. "I like it."

"Thank you."

The two girls stared at each other and started to lean closer until their lips brushed against each other. Both smiled at the feathery touch and pressed their lips together properly.

Mana, knowing that this was what she wanted, wrapped her arms around Kisara's neck and started to kiss the girl passionately. Kisara surprised at her enthusiasm, returned the kiss and gently caressed Mana's naked hips.

Their lips tugged against each other and they pulled each other closer. The sheets slipped off Mana so her bare body pressed against the other girl's with no regret. She sat on Kisara's lap, her body rubbing against Kisara's clothed one sending delightful jolts of desire through them.

Kisara licked Mana's bottom lip asking for entrance, which she got, and explored her lover's mouth. She moaned as Mana's breasts pressed against hers and she gripped Mana's round buttocks, squeezing them softly.

After a few minutes they broke apart, gasping for breath but looking at each other with desire dancing in their eyes. Kisara pulled back for a moment, her body far too hot to be wearing clothes. Plus, her own soft skin was begging to be against the other girl's.

"Yes. I don't think it's fair if I'm not wearing clothes and you are," Mana pointed out, with a grin. She helped Kisara pull the tunic over her head and threw it on the floor. Mana gasped softly at her moon kissed, stunning naked body. "You're so beautiful Kisara," she murmured, her fingers itching to touch her lover's skin, eyed her slender stomach and gorgeous breasts.

Kisara blushed but guided Mana's hands to her full breasts. Mana grinned as she started to palm the round softness and pinching her teats playfully.

"Mmmm, Mana... That feels wonderful..."

Mana giggled and leaned forward to press kisses to the white haired girl's chest. She sucked on one nipple whilst thumbing the other. She then moved to her other breast, kissing the skin around the areole before biting the tips gently.

Kisara continued to moan Mana's name, waiting for her to finish so they could kiss again. As soon as Mana leaned backwards, Kisara caught her lips with hers, pushing her tongue into Mana's tasty mouth once again.

Mana smiled against Kisara's lips and pulled her closer and rubbed their naked breasts together. They moaned in each other's mouth, their cores wanting some attention but their lips never wanting to leave each other.

Unconsciously they started to move their legs. Both hitched their left leg over the other's right hip and grinded against each other, allowing blissful joy wash through them. They sucked onto each other's lips as their clits rubbed against each other, causing thousands volts of pleasure to penetrate their bodies.

Mana gave the first thrust as their juices started to coat each other, and Kisara eagerly returned it. They continued to thrust against each other rhythmically, grabbing each other's bottoms and forcing their wet cores closer together. They pulled apart to look at each other's eyes, feeling blessed to find themselves in the company of the beautiful girl in front of them.

"Mana..." Kisara panted continuously.

"Kisara..." Mana replied, feeling more and more waves of ecstasy overcome her.

They leaned forward again, brushing their swollen lips against each other's, this time for a slower kiss. Eventually, their entrances met, making both women grip onto each other harder as they howled in delight.

They continued their rhythm, feeling themselves get closer to climaxing and parted their lips to scream out each other's names once they went over the edge.

A warm liquid squirted out of them both and they kept their womanhoods pressed against each other, the warmth and the wetness, increasing the pleasure between them.

Suddenly, Mana pulled back and lowered her head first and licked the girl's appealing crotch, savouring the delectable juices and sucking on the nub of flesh.

"More..." Kisara urged, feeling more juices escape her and enter the brunette's mouth. She weaved her clammy, long fingers through Mana's soft brown locks, beckoning her tongue to enter her. Mana's longing tongue parted Kisara's lower lips and slipped into her vagina. She stroked her walls and curled her tongue, sucking all the nectar escaping the white haired girl's flower.

"Mana!" Kisara cried out, her thighs tightening around her girl and a warm liquid shooting out of her and straight into Mana's mouth. The waves of pleasure floated Kisara's body as Mana licked the rest of her sweet fluids.

Mana, once Kisara was reasonably dry, started to kiss all over her folds, sucking the skin before sitting back up.

"Wow, you taste so yummy," Mana sang and licked her lips, surprised she had it in her to go down on another girl. Kisara gave Mana a sexy smile before pushing her back and lowered her head.

She started by thumbing Mana's clit and then taking out her tongue and replacing her tongue. She sucked on the nub of flesh, causing Mana's legs to tighten around Kisara's head.

"That feels so nice," Mana moaned and raised her lips so Kisara's tongue could work deeper. Kisara nibbled Mana's silky skin, lapping up the fluids escaping her before placing a finger into the lubricated slit. "Oh gosh, Kisara. _Yes._ "

Kisara grinned and continued to kiss Mana's folds while pumping her finger in and out before replacing it with her tongue once realising that Mana was reaching her peak. Kisara moaned into Mana, her walls tightening on Kisara's tongue giving them both impossible amounts of pleasure. She moved her tongue around feeling her insides making Mana cry out her name.

Mana squirted a fragrant, warm liquid into Kisara's mouth and she and fondled the smaller girl's wet flower with her tongue, until it was wet no more. She kissed her entrance once before sitting up and gazing at the bewitching younger girl.

"You're delicious," she complimented.

Mana blushed. "You're so good with your tongue," she said, making Kisara blush in response.

They settled to lie down next to each other, the moonlight being the only witness to their amorous love affair.

"Mana you're so beautiful," Kisara whispered, still entranced by the girl and started to press kisses to her hair.

"You are too," Mana replied softly, nuzzling the other girl's neck, moving her hands to stroke her smooth back. She leaned back to a moment, watching how Kisara's dazzling blue eyes glistening in the dim room. She suddenly remembering why she was here.

"Do you still want to see Seto?"

Kisara let out an enchanting laugh and shook her head. She tightened her arms around her naked lover, never wanting to let go. "No. I wish to stay with you."

Mana smiled and nuzzled Kisara's neck again and closed her eyes sleep soon overcoming them both.

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! :D**


End file.
